There is a large amount of time spent in vehicles and on roads. Increasingly with autonomous vehicles and ride sharing networks, passengers are enabled with greater freedom and time to engage in non-driving activities. The technical field herein relates to vehicle, autonomous vehicle or semi-autonomous vehicle entertainment and advertising systems both inside and outside the vehicle, autonomous vehicle or semi-autonomous vehicle.